Justice League
, Green Arrow, Supergirl, Firestorm, Atom, Spartan, Citizen Steel, and Vixen facing off against the Dominators]]The Justice League is the culmination of teams comprised of the world's mightiest heroes from across the planet that come together to form the most powerful superhero team. They act as Earth's first line of defense against terrestrial, extra-terrestrial, inter-dimensional and supernatural threats that the world cannot otherwise overcome. There have been many members over the years and several incarnations of the team, but the original group was founded by three teams including Team Arrow, Team Flash, and the Legends as well individual heroes such as Supergirl. It is a spiritual successor to the Justice Society of America, which was rendered inert following the loss of most of its members, with the exception of Vixen who went on to join the new team. Team Arrow When Oliver Queen returned from Lian Yu, he began his activities around Starling City as a vigilante archer on his own. However, after both John Diggle and Oliver were shot by Floyd Lawton and his mother Moira respectively, Oliver has since expanded his vigilante team to include Diggle and Felicity Smoak. They operated from the Arrowcave, originally located under Verdant, a night club owned by Oliver and run by his sister Thea. Felicity has affectionately called the unit "Team Arrow" after Roy Harper suggested it. Following Oliver's leaving for the League of Assassins, he and Felicity left the team to start a new life, however after some time, Oliver and Felicity returned to help them and eventually rejoined as Oliver took on the code name "Green Arrow". Field Members * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Spartan * Speedy * Mister Terrific * Wild Dog * Ragman Tech Members * Overwatch Informant Members * Quentin Lance Former Members * Arsenal * Artemis * Huntress Team Flash Team Flash is a vigilante team dedicated to fighting Meta-Human criminals, who were affected by the STAR Labs particle accelerator explosion, which was triggered by Eobard Thawne disguised as Harrison Wells. Team Flash also fights other criminals that endanger the people of Central City. Members include but are not limited to Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Joe West, Wally West and various variations of Harrison Wells including Harrison "HR" Wells and Harrison "Harry" Wells. Field Members * Flash * Kid Flash Tech Members * Vibe * Killer Frost Informant Members * Iris West * Joe West * Team Legends The Legends are a team of individuals who operate to protect the timeline after the destruction of the Time Masters. They were initially recruited by Rip Hunter, each possessing a particular set of useful skills, while also having a minimal effect on the recorded timeline, in an effort to stop Vandal Savage from conquering the world by the year 2166. After succeeding in their task, the team's purpose was changed, with Rip Hunter intending to protect the timeline as a former Time Master. The team, dubbing themselves the Legends, then engaged on adventures to cleanse the timeline from the effects of aberrations. Additional Members Earth Thirty-Eight * Category:Team Arrow Category:Team Flash Category:Legends Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Teams